never tame a wilde thing
by dunbarisms
Summary: Kitty Wilde is pretty confident about herself or at least, that's what she wants to show to others. But with regionals approaching, New Directions needs help from outsiders and old enemies, and Kitty finds a new side of her being found. [canon divergent mid-season 6. more info inside] crackship focused fiction: kitty wilde and jesse st. james [WARNING: mentions of finn hudson]


**A/N:** So this is going to be set a bit AU from the course the show has taken. It's a crackship fic after all and so it will involve an unlikely pairing. Mainly the idea came from my deep love for Kitty and and Jesse, and how I think they would've played out together if given the chance. If I have to set this on a timeline, I would say it sets around mid-Season 6, Jesse arrives earlier on the show and while on a break from broadway Rachel calls him to help improve the kid's group coordination.

**Chapter One: a wild cat**

Kitty Wilde had everything and at the same moment, she had nothing. She had just integrated once again to the Glee Club and while she was more than content with the attention Rachel had given her and the almost leadership she had with the newbies made her feel in power. It was nice, and she didn't complain.

But she missed her old friends and it did not help that the new group seemed to have more trouble in the dance part than anything else. So she isn't entirely surprise that Rachel Berry called upon old faces to help them out.

"You got to be kidding me." Kitty mumbled under her breath as she saw the one and only _throw-egging_ bastard extraordinaire Jesse St. James entering the room, while Rachel and Hummel stared at him as if he was some kind of god saving dancing machine.

"Everyone, this is Jesse St. James, I'm sure some of you already know who he is-" She felt the ex-Broadway star eyes' on her and the cheerleader could only roll her own. "-But he was a member of Vocal Adrenaline who actually won for several years the nationals and regionals and we _**need**_ that."

"I also gave the most famous and amazing performance of Bohemian Rhapsody that would make Mr. Mercury rises from the dead and dies again because of it." There was a crocked yet very much smile on his lips that screamed cockiness that makes Kitty scream inside because yes, she want to deny it was _that_ good but really, it was _**THAT**_ good.

"As long as he doesn't throw eggs at us for failing we will be fine." So yeah, in the short amount of time she had been on the Glee club that story had gone for eternity and it causes Jesse to stare at the blonde, mostly amused as she grinned back, Spencer's laughing on her side.

"Be nice, Kitty, he is here to **help** us, besides, that's ancient history." Rachel speaks looking up at Jesse and it makes her cringe.

Mostly because while almost repulsing all the time, she had gotten used to the giant walking brick that was Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry, one with the other. Of course that was now impossible. But no one is fool in the room, and they can see that both of them have history.

"I'm up for it as long as we don't have to reach that high on a Queen Song, it's impossible." Roderick spoke behind her, and she wonders how the hell he makes it to listen to his surroundings while wearing huge ass headphones.

The day went on as usual and their assignment for the day, since Jesse's time to train was going to start on the next week, was of course, romance songs. Its lame, she thinks, mostly because she had every goddamned romantic song on her iphone and because she might still be a tiny sore on the subject.

The breakup with Artie was still something she hasn't fully forgotten while she _**did**_ forgive. And she and Ryder might have a thing on the summer but it ended when he and the others were expelled and basically, Kitty felt everyone she had a crush or been nearly in love with had left her.

"Thank you, Brad, you can go home. Mrs.' will be worried." Kitty dismissed the piano man with her hand as she picked up her song choice. She knows it is probably the cheesiest song ever, but she had just watched a musical with it and she kind of digs it. Plus, it's within her voice _**range**_, as Mercedes once told her, which she doesn't know if it's a good or a bad thing.

"_Close your eyes, give me your hand,_

_Darlin', do you feel my heart beating_

_Do you understand? Do you feel the same?_

_Am I only dreaming? Is this burning?_

_An eternal flame-"_

But she is cut short when she hears the melody being play by the piano. She is about to turn around and shout at Brad for staying and not listening but instead, in the piano chair, sitting so casually is Jesse St. James, fingers playing the melody with perfect match.

"_Say my name, sun shines through the rain,_

_A whole life, so lonely_

_And then come and ease the pain_

_I don't want to lose this feeling, __**oh**__-"_

Okay, so now she might get **why **everyone had been so crazy about this guy because wow, she knew he sang like a god because she had heard his Vocal Adrenaline performances but he also played the piano even better than she expected.

"_Close your eyes, give me your hand,_

_Darlin', do you feel my heart beating_

_Do you understand? Do you feel the same?_

_Am I only dreaming? Is this burning?_

_An eternal flame-"_

And they finish off the song together, and he is simply there, smug looking as she realized she had come to stand opposite from him on the piano, hands resting casually on the wooden instrument as he stared back.

"Not bad for a cheerleader." It's what he comments and she feels like boiling inside, is that really what she is casted as? Kitty Wilde was more than just a pretty face (and amazingly strong legs she might add in another occasion) and certainly not the typical cheerleader.

"Not bad for an egg-throwing high pitched egomaniac." Is the best she can think on the moment, which only causes him to stand up the smug look still on his face, and he stepped closer, Kitty being Kitty stood on her ground, hands firmly on her hips. "Get out of my face, St. James, your charm doesn't work on me."

"And yet you sang with _**me**_. You need to throw away that mask of yours if you want the group to trust you." Oh he is daring to go dare, and he stood his ground close to her, and now she noticed how big he actually is and how tiny she looks in comparison, but that only makes her raise her chin even more.

"Rachel might trust you but I don't, alright? Just be sure that if you decided to go back to the dark side, Skywalker I will eliminate you." She pointed out, accusing fingers pressed on the other's chest, as he placed his hands casually on his pockets, as if daring her to try.

"Well then, I'm looking forward to prove you wrong, _kitty cat_." And she takes a deep breath because of how she hates that nickname and worse, how it sounds out of his mouth. And as he had entered the room he was now leaving.

"I hate that guy."


End file.
